


Mirror Image

by Darkwolves602



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura returns from a card capture to be greeted by her Mirror Image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

The silent figure stood staring intently at the cover of the Clow Book laid out on the desk before her. The young girl closed her eyes, listening to the silent voices which wafted from between the pages of the book. “ _I know_ ” she listened mutely for their invisible response. “ _I will ask her as soon as she returns_ ”

A light tap came at the window, rousing Mirror from her trance. She turned to face the sound, noticing her Clow Master crouched on the ledge outside of the window. Mirror stepped forward, releasing the clasp that held the window tightly shut, opening the space to a cool breeze which swept into the room. “Did you have any trouble from Tory?” Sakura asked.

Mirror shook her head lightly. “No. Dad came to check on me a few times, but it wasn’t a big deal”

Sakura smiled, glad that nothing had happened to compromise her other life as a Clow Master. “Thanks, I don’t know how I could have done it without yo...” her voice trailed off meekly, her strength finally seeping from her body as her legs gave out from beneath her. Mirror stepped forward, catching her master in her arms with effortless fluidity. Mirror hefted Sakura onto her feet; pulling her over onto her bed she lowered her onto the soft sheets.

Sakura’s body was becoming more and more exhausted and frail with every passing day, with each card she transformed into Star Cards they seeped another piece of her strength from her, weakening her for future transformations. As Mirror laid her hand across Sakura’s stomach her skin felt cold to the touch.

“Relax” Mirror whispered softly as she took the staff from Sakura’s hand, returning the ornament to its original key form, laying it delicately atop the desk next to the Clow Book. Mirror returned to Sakura’s side, assisting her in removing her outfit, dampened by the shower of light rain that still bombarded the city like a fierce barrage of tiny droplets. Mirror sat on the bed next to Sakura, Mirror dressed in a flawless replica of Sakura’s pink pyjamas. Sakura however was concealed behind a light t-shirt and pants. Mirror knew this was the perfect opportunity.

“Mistress, the cards and I wished to thank you for what you are doing for us” Mirror looked towards the Clow Book, raising her hand. As if on cue the cover of the Clow book fluttered open and the inhabitants of the book glided into the air, forming a delicate circle around them. The majority of the cards glowed with the bright pink light of Sakuras insignia, but despite Sakura’s best efforts many of the cards remained the dull brown of Clow Reeds sign.

Mirror and Sakura smiled at the display. “The cards wish to show you their appreciation” as if on another cue the cards retreated back into the book with flawless effort.  “They wish to show their love for you as their new Clow Master” Mirror leant forward to press her ample chest to her masters beneath their layers of soft clothing. Sakura was quick to take note of her doppelgangers complimented bust. “They are a compliment to you my master”

“Well” Sakura stumbled in search of the words to express herself. “I guess it’s very...”

“The cards see you, mistress” Mirror continued regardless. “They see the things you do” Mirrors voice began to trail into silence, returning as a borrowed hush beneath her breath. “The places you touch when the lights are low and the sheets are raised high on your body”

Sakura’s cheeks flushed red with blush. “You do”

“To seek pleasure for one’s self is no crime, mistress” Mirror took her masters hands in hers, each a perfect fit for the other. “It is not something to be feared. If no one is harmed it is something to be celebrated” Mirror leant forward. “Please allow to me show you how the cards feel for you”

Mirror pressed herself closer to Sakura, running her ruby red lips very close to Sakura’s petite face. She eventually made contact, their lips meeting a warm outburst of combined body heat. Sakura was certainly taken back by the act, but she did not resist Mirrors efforts to pass the barrier of her lips and allow her tongue to enter her masters’ virgin mouth.

Mirror seemed to act as a conduit for the cards and their powers, Fiery’s living burn, Waters gentle caress, Earths unshakable power, Windy’s ever changing motions. “Please, let me be your hands tonight. Please allow me to touch what your fingers have touched, caress what they have caressed. Please, allow us to love you as you love yourself”


End file.
